Three Kisses
by threeninefour
Summary: One-shot. 1x23. Started out short and just Theroy, ended with extra Olicity and Merlance. Slightly AU. Family, Romance and slight Angst. Please review! Rating: K


Three Kisses

( _An Arrow Fanfiction_ )

By: Quills (and Muses)

 **A/N:** So this is actually just a one shot. It started out with a dose of Theroy but ended with everything in it, so I actually have no idea how it became so much. Tis set almost following the original plotline, just that Tommy didn't die saving Gorgeous Laurel and Oliver did not hide on Lian Yu. It starts with Thea and Roy. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned Arrow, I'd not be sitting here typing this Disclaimer and fanfiction, I could just go ahead and add it into the script. So, no, I _do not_ own Arrow, it belongs to CW.

[ Word Count: 4918 ]

...

It was chaos. Everywhere. The people are worried, scared, and running, and the robbers and muggers took the chance to rob and steal from the shops.

 _There will be an earthquake in the Glades._

Those who were lucky got vehicles and tried to drive out of the Glades, those who weren't could only run by foot. Even so, the traffic was horrendous and no one cared about the green or red light anymore. The instructions from the SCPD fell into death ears, no one was calm at all.

 _My mom helped Malcolm Merlyn accomplish this…this Undertaking._

The girl, not even of age yet, ran towards the home of her boyfriend, not out of the Glades, but further in. She reached the door, and shouted his name, banging on the door. "Roy! Roy!"

Having no response, she ran out, searching for him, and turned into an alley.

 _I have to get Roy._

She heard a fight at the next turn, and quickly went forward, grabbing a beer bottle on the floor. Roy was standing there, with a gun aimed at him. Not wasting a second, she threw the bottle at the head of the man who was holding the handgun. The guy went down when the glass shattered against his head. Roy had a face of shock and relief, looking around to see who had thrown the glass bottle. Thea then stood out of the shadows, disbelieve etched on her face.

"Where did you learn that?!" Roy asked.

"I guess I have wicked aim," Thea replied. "I went to your house."

"Yeah, I figured I'd run for my life like everyone else."

"Did you come here to rescue me?"

"Yeah."

Hearing Thea's answer, Roy was shocked by her. She came running to rescue him in the _Glades_ , when an earthquake will be happening.

He quickly reacted, "Thea, what the hell are you doing here? You are supposed to run _away_ from the Glades, not come find me!"

"I can't leave you here!"

"Come on, we gotta get out of here, fast!" Roy grabbed her hand and led her out to the street.

They were very lucky, just after two minutes of searching for vehicles; they came to a red truck, the engine still going and the car door unlocked.

"Get in, Thea!"

Both of them scrambled in and Roy immediately tried driving the usual way out, but found that it was too packed and they would not make it out in time.

Deciding to take the risk, Roy turned 180 degrees and sped against traffic, swerving left and right, going the other way out of the Glades.

 _Beep!_ An incoming car horned loudly when Roy almost slammed their truck against it.

"Roy! Do you know how to drive this thing?" Thea screamed.

"Yes. I think!" Roy replied, swerving away from yet another vehicle.

"You'll get us killed this way!" Thea shouted.

Roy ignored her and continued his reckless driving, only caring about getting Thea out of the Glades, alive.

Suddenly, a man ran in front of the truck, and Roy was forced to step on the brakes, the truck screeching to a halt.

The man was waving both arms and pointing at a bus behind, with passengers trapped inside.

The message was clear. _Help._

Thea and Roy got out of the truck, and Roy immediately went forward to help.

"Roy! No, we have to get out of here, Roy!" Thea protested, pulling him back.

"I've gotta do this, I need to help, I can't leave them here, Thea. Go, drive the truck out, please, Thea," Roy said, wishing for her to understand.

Thea gave no reply, but pulled Roy in for a kiss, as passionate as the fire and as sweet as honey.

Thea ended the passionate kiss, and Roy pulled away.

"Promise me," Thea breathed.

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me that you'd come back to me. Promise me that you'd be fine, Roy. Do it."

"Thea. I promise you that I would always try to come back to you, and I would try to be fine." Roy hugged her.

"No, that's different. Promise me, Roy, promise me." Thea pushed him away lightly and gazed into his eyes.

"I promise you that I would come back to you and I would be fine, Thea. Promise me that you'd stay safe, out of the Glades. I love you, always and forever." He held her close once more and lightly pecked her on her forehead.

"I promise. I love you, too, Roy. Always and forever."

Then, Roy went forward to help the trapped people and Thea hopped back into the truck and drove out of the Glades.

She reached the mansion, and once inside, she switched on the television and live videos of the quake and Moira's declaration aired repeatedly. She sat there, shaking, trembling, horrified at the damage done. _How can Mom help plan this-this Undertaking? And Tommy's father?_ When the quake stopped, Thea pulled herself together and switched on her phone to call her brother.

"Ollie? Are you safe?" Thea asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine, Speedy. Where are you?"

"At home. Ollie, where are you, can I come over?" _I really need someone right now._

"Speedy, listen to me, go to Verdant and stay at the office. I'll be there shortly, and Felicity Smoak is there, she'll help you out."

"Okay, I'll do that, Ollie."

Thea drove the truck towards the club, weaving through the traffic, and she ran into the office and the blonde ponytailed girl was standing with a cup of coffee, her hair messed up and Verdant half collapsed.

"Thea? It's Felicity. Felicity Smoak, and would you like a cup of coffee? I guess right now everyone needs a cup of coffee, I definitely need like ten cups of coffee, but hey not everyone likes coffee and maybe you prefer tea or something. But, when I'm saying everyone needs a cup of coffee, it was not in the literal sense, okay maybe it's both figuratively and literally...3, 2, 1. So, would you like a cup of coffee?" Felicity stopped her ramble.

"Uh, yes I'm Thea, Thea Queen, and sure," Thea replied.

Receiving her warm coffee, Thea thanked Felicity and she went down into the lair to repair some of the damage. Oliver came up the steps and into the office after he changed out of the green leather and stitched up his wounds. He hugged Thea the moment he saw her and both were reluctant to pull away. They both needed a family member's touch and care then. "I'm glad you are fine, Thea."

"Me too, Ollie," Thea grinned tiredly and sat down on the couch, and by the coffee table, her phone buzzed silently. She did not notice it at first, but Oliver's alertive senses picked up the buzz and said, "Thea, pick up your phone."

Thea, whose mood was down in the dumps, made no move to pick it up and replied, "Who'd it be, Mom's already in prison and no one has any reason to call me. It's probably some reporter or someone."

Oliver moved forward and took a glance at the caller.

"Thea, I think you need to pick up this call."

Thea grumbled and leaned over, looking at the caller, her annoyed face turned into a worried one and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Roy? Are you okay?"

"Th-Thea." The sound on the other side of the phone was weak and raspy.

"Roy? Roy?! Are you all right? Did you get out fine?" Thea was starting to panic, only hearing gasps and breaths. Her heart hung high up in the air, and she was so scared that Roy was in danger.

Oliver was alert immediately, waiting for Thea to tell him what is going on.

"Thea...Thea, I'm-I'm sorry-" Roy gasped.

Thea, having grasped on what Roy's saying, cut him off immediately, exclaiming, "No, no, Roy, NO! Stay with me, Roy, stay with me!"

Oliver, having picked up on their conversation, quickly ran down into the Foundry. "Felicity? Are the computers still working?"

"Oliver? Yes, yes some are, I'm trying to repair some of the damage."

"Quick, I need you to pinpoint Roy's location, he's on the phone with Thea and he may be in trouble."

...

Pinned under the bus, a piece of shrapnel piercing his side, Roy gasped in pain and slowly came around to his senses. The sounds around him magnified a thousand times, and his head pounded madly.

 _Thea._

He could only think about Thea, only Thea, and his hand reached for his phone an arm's length away and his fingers stretched to touch it. Pulling his strength together, he reached for his phone once more, and succeeded. He quickly dialed Thea's number and brought the phone as close as possible to his ear.

One ring, two rings, three rings, just when he was about to give up, her familiar voice picked up the call, and he could hear the anxiousness in her voice.

"Roy? Are you okay?"

It was all he could do to rasp put her name, "Th-Thea."

"Roy? Roy?! Are you all right? Did you get out fine?" He could hear the alarm in her voice.

He had a gut feeling that he could not hold on any longer, and gasped, "Thea...Thea, I'm-I'm sorry-"

He was interrupted by Thea, "No, no, Roy, NO! Stay with me, Roy, stay with me!"

His breathing was getting shallower and shallower. "Th-Thea, I'm sorry, I-I can't keep that promise, Thea."

He continued, only hearing sobs and cries from his girlfriend. "Thea, remember th-that I love you, forever."

With that last line, Roy fell unconscious and his fingers went slack, and Thea's heart broke.

...

Meanwhile, Thea was crying and shouting his name, sobbing with anguish and reaching for her brother.

"Thea, let's go, let's go find him," Oliver held her close and rubbed her back.

"Ollie?" Thea looked up into her brother's eyes with her red-rimmed ones. Oliver smiled tightly at his sister and led her to his bike with a First Aid kit in his hand, handing her a helmet.

"We are going to get him back, Speedy."

...

The two Queens raced down the street in Oliver's Ducati; Thea clinging tightly to her brother and Oliver going as fast as he can towards the address Felicity gave him.

Within a couple of minutes, they reached the place, and wreckage was everywhere. The buildings were almost on the verge of collapse, or they had collapsed, the street lights and traffic lights all slanted and hanging.

Thea quickly got off and ran her eyes over the scene, searching for Roy. A familiar bus lay on its side, and the red hoodie could be seen just under it.

"Roy!"

She cried out and ran over, Oliver behind her, and her suspicions were correct. Her boyfriend lay on the ground, pinned down by the bus, and at his ribs a darker red blossomed on his hoodie. His hand held his phone loosely, and his face was pale under the moonlight.

Thea's heart broke more by a little, and she shook Roy lightly by the shoulders.

Oliver came forward and placed two fingers by his neck to feel for his carotid pulse, and no pulse was felt.

Hearing this, Thea broke off her sobbing and looked at Oliver with eyes that are so dark with grief. _For my sister_ , Oliver thought, _I'm going to save him._

"Call the ambulance." He ordered and started CPR immediately.

Thea followed his instructions and the receiver picked up. "Starling General Hospital Ambulance-"

"Help, my-my boyfriend, he's bleeding, in the Glades, pinned down by a bus, please, help! Please!" Thea interrupted her and cried into the phone.

"I'm sorry, right now we are out of ambulances-" the receiver replied.

Thea cried louder and Oliver told her to put it on speaker, in the middle of his second round of compressions.

"Code blue, whoever is at the hospital! I am Oliver Queen here, and Roy Harper is pinned under a bus with a penetrating chest wound. I am currently doing CPR second round of compressions. I don't care if there's no ambulances left, send someone down!" Oliver shouted and paused to push air in from his mouth, watching his lungs rise.

"Q-Queen?" the receiver stammered, and quickly recovered, "I'll try to, but we are really out of ambulances, in the meantime continue the CPR!"

They hanged the phone, and Oliver cursed on his third round of compressions. He bent down to give another rescue breath, begging for Roy to breathe, if he could not be revived soon, he will be officially dead and Oliver would have to declare the time of death.

His wish granted, Roy's chest rose and fell slightly, even though weak and unsteady, at least he regained breathing and his pulse was present. He let out a relieved sigh and Thea's sobbing finally quietened down.

He quickly scanned Roy's body for his injuries, and the most worrying thing was the shrapnel at his ribs. Hearing the sound of sucking in of air when Roy breathed and seeing the frothy red blood he had coughed up, Oliver reckoned that the shrapnel had penetrated into the lung. He quickly opened the kit and rummaged through for a sterile dressing and he cleaned up the bubbling blood around the wound. Placing the dressing over it, he sealed three sides of it, leaving an opening.

Knowing that he could not do anything more without the necessary equipment and medical supplies for the penetrating wound, he moved on to his legs and tried to lift the bus, but even with Oliver's strength, he couldn't.

Making a decision, he took his personal phone out and dialled a number.

"Detective, I need you to send a squad car and at least five strong police officer here, Roy Harper is pinned under a bus and the hospital can't spare any ambulances. Please, Detective. A life is at stake."

Speechless, Detective Lance ran his hand in his hair and replied, "I'll see what I can do, send me the location."

"Thank you, Detective." The Detective could hear the gratefulness underneath.

"All okay, Thea?"

"Yes. Thank you, Ollie."

Just when she finished the sentence, two squad cars arrived and was met by the scene of the frequent visitor to the police station on the floor, pinned down by a bus and the two Queens squatting beside him, one with a frantic expression and the other breathing hard.

"Detective!" Oliver called out, and the officers came forward, assessing the situation. "I've already done the most first aid I could on him, I need the bus off so to send him to the hospital."

"Let's go lift the bus," the detective said. "On the count of three."

"One...two...three!"

All of the seven officers plus Oliver used all their might and strength and lifted the bus. On the first try, they could not lift much of a gap for the detective and Thea to pull Roy out.

"One...two...three!"

On the second try, they successfully pulled Roy out and all nine men let out a sigh of relieve and wiped their sweat.

Oliver, having exerted too much force, felt his stitches pull opened and blood seeping through his wounds. He took little notice of it and helped the detective carry Roy onto the squad car, and sent Thea with them. "I'll be there right after you, okay?" he told Thea.

Detective Lance stayed behind with a few officers to help out the casualties in the surrounding area, and he moved towards Oliver.

"Queen. I guess you didn't know about the psychotic plan Merlyn and your mother made, eh?" Lance started.

"No. I didn't." Oliver gave a short and clipped response, effectively ending the conversation.

"If you don't mind, detective, I will take my leave and go visit Roy and see how he's doing," Oliver said and spun around, heading for his bike. About to get on it and wearing his helmet, Oliver felt a sudden sharp pain at the wound beside his heart inflicted by an arrow and looking down, his white shirt was stained with blood.

" _Shit._ "

He cursed softly and saw the darkness entering his vision. His eyes rolled back into his head and he felt himself fall and his head hit the Ducati, losing consciousness.

...

Sending five of his officers to the surrounding area to help any casualties, Lance turned towards Queen and moved forward.

"Queen. I guess you didn't know about the psychotic plan Merlyn and your mother made, eh?" Lance asked with a slight smirk. _Just like her son, capable of harming everyone._

"No. I didn't," came the cold and clipped response. _Typical of Queen._

Oliver then said he was going to the hospital to visit Ms Queen's boyfriend. _Quite abnormal of the rich and spoiled female Queen to date a poor guy from the Glades._

Watching him warily, Queen walked towards his bike and wore his helmet. About to see him rev the engine and speed off, he paused and opened the right side of his black leather jacket and glanced down. Red could be seen blossoming on his white shirt and Lance could not help but blurt out softly, "Mother of God, is that blood?"

An expression of shock and pain crossed Queen's face fleetingly and he lightly cursed. Lance, sensing something was wrong, went forward just when Queen's eyes rolled into his head and his knees buckled, hitting his head on his bike, and fell onto the floor, hard.

"Queen? Queen? Oliver?" Lance shook him and received no response. His white shirt was almost fully stained with blood at the front and Lance quickly took off his leather jacket and brought the First Aid Kit. He took the scissors and cut the white shirt away, and a chest of tattoos, scars and an angry stitched wound with blood seeping through steadily stared back at him. He was sure one of the arteries or veins near the heart got nicked.

"Holy shit," Lance swore and quickly used a sterile pad to cover the wound, soaking up the blood. Holding his body up with his hand on Oliver's back, he felt a wet sticky substance. Pulling his hand away, Lance was met with a blood soaked hand. He held Queen's body forward, and as he guessed, his back had a wound at the identical place to the chest wound. He took another pad to cover the back wound and checked for other injuries.

Bruises and lacerations stood out on Queen's pale skin, and who knows, one of them could mean internal bleeding. Lance was sure Queen had a concussion from how hard his head hit the bike just now.

Calling one of his officers over, they moved him onto the backseat of the police patrol car and drove him to the hospital with the siren on.

On the way there, Lance was keeping tabs on Queen's breathing, and he noticed it was getting lighter and lighter, and he was starting to get afraid that Queen would not make it to the operating room before his heart stopped.

Arriving at the hospital, a doctor and two nurses greeted them at the A&E with a hospital bed. Lance and the officer carried Queen out of the car and set him on the bed, and said, "Oliver Jonas Queen, immediate family Thea Dearden Queen, whom I reckon is in this hospital outside the operating room of Roy Harper, and Moira Queen whose in jail."

"Oliver Queen?" The doctor raised an eyebrow and quickly rolled him into the nearest available operating room. Lance was following them, even though he could just return to his daughter's side or back to the station, but he did not. Even though he always put up an angry and hateful front towards Oliver Queen, deep down he knew the boy did not mean to harm his baby girl, Sara. He should wait till Oliver's in the clear before he left.

Outside the operating room, the doctor was working on his wound beside the heart and the one on his back with only three nurses around him. The hospital was indeed short-staffed and Starling General already called all residence and on-call doctors and nurses back after Moira Queen announced about the Undertaking.

Suddenly, the heart monitor went into an continuous beep, and the doctor shouted, "Patient went into coding!"

The nurses went into a frenzy, all with their hands full on the cuts, lacerations, and bruises over his body, and the doctor with stopping the blood from the wound.

Lance, not caring about any rules, barged in and started compressing, and looked at the doctor, "I can't stand there and not do anything when he's flatlining!"

The doctor nodded gratefully and stitched up the nicked vessel and the wound at the front, and when Lance was almost stopping the CPR after four tired rounds, the heart monitor beeped and all the staff heaved a sigh of relieve and the doctor continued on with the back wound. "Thank you for your help, Detective."

"No problem, I couldn't very well let the boy die, even though he's a Queen," Lance shrugged and washed his hands clean of the blood with soap at the basin.

...

Lance was at the counter, asking for Roy Harper's operating room.

"He's at the floor above, Room 10."

"Thanks," Lance replied and quickened his footsteps. Stepping out of the lifts, he saw the younger Queen huddled on the seat in front of Operating Room 10. She was hugging her knees with her shoes on the floor. Hearing Lance's footsteps, she glanced up and everyone who saw knew she had been crying; her eyes were red and puffy.

"Detective, thank you," Thea said and smiled tightly at him.

"No problem, how's the boy?"

"The doctor said he was out of the woods, and he'd be fine."

"That's good, that's good. Ms Queen, would you follow me?" Lance asked and anxiousness reflected on her young face. "What? Why? Did something happen?" Thea could not lose anyone else when she just got back her boyfriend back, she _could not._

"It's your brother; he's in the operating room downstairs," Lance broke the truth to her as lightly as he could, (the kid had enough on her plate) but Thea still broke down into silent tears and stammered, "Ollie? He-he was fine just now!"

"Ah, well, he had two fairly nasty wounds real near his heart that he tried to stitch himself, cuts, bruises, lacerations and such all over his body. You have any idea what he'd done to get those wounds?"

"No," Thea replied, confused.

"Let's go, then," Lance cocked his head towards the lifts and Thea nodded.

Reaching Oliver's operating room, one of the nurses came out and said, "Thea Queen?"

Thea nodded.

"Mr Queen is in the clear for now, we would need to keep him here for a week or so for his wounds to heal and such. He has two wounds that nicked a vessel, and it seems like he was ran through with an arrow or something like that, he has lots of bruises, cuts and lacerations, one bruise particularly at his side incurred internal bleeding, we've already sorted that out. He also has a concussion, so it won't be surprising if he could not remember much of the previous incident when he wakes up. We will be moving him up to a private room, Ms Queen, and he'll wake up approximately at noon tomorrow."

"Thank you, nurse, thank you all so much," Thea thanked them gratefully and went ahead to register Oliver into the hospital systems.

...

Lance walked to Tommy's ward, where Laurel was sitting beside him, his hand in hers.

"Laurel?"

"Dad?"

"You okay, baby?"

"Yes, Daddy," Laurel suddenly cried out and leapt into Lance's arms, her body shaking.

"Everything's okay now, Laurel, everything's fine now." Lance assured her and patted her back lightly.

"Oliver, he's also in the hospital, and Thea's boyfriend, that frequent teen that visits the station, Roy Harper too," Lance told her.

"Ollie? Is he okay? What about Roy?" Laurel asked worriedly.

"Both clear for now."

"How's Tommy?" Lance asked, concerned shown on his face.

"Lucky the vigilante was there to help stop the bleeding, if a little more blood was lost, Tommy would have died because of too much blood lost. The doctors could repair the damage and they say he'll be back to normal with a couple of weeks rest," Laurel smiled, happy that her boyfriend was or will be fine, and grateful towards the vigilante.

...

 _The next morning_

Felicity Smoak sat beside Oliver the whole night, after Lance called her and told her about him. She sat there, slowly brushing his hair with her fingers and blushed to herself and blubbered, "I would not do that if you were awake, not that I don't want to, your hair is absolutely gorgeous and I'd love to brush it but I won't because I'm not your girl. I mean, I am your girl, but your IT girl and not your _girl_ girl-"

"Felicity."

Felicity looked down and clear blue eyes met hers and she blushed deeper, saying, "Oops. You heard it? Maybe you did not but you are awake now, so-"

She was interrupted by Oliver's lips on hers. Oliver pulled back and smiled that cute smile he gives her and the one she loves so much and said, "If you don't mind, I'll be glad to have you as my girl girl."

Felicity was shocked and she did not know how to reply, just staring at those blue (oh so _blue_ ) eyes and finally, she responded. Not with words, but another kiss.

"Girl girl, girl Friday, girl Wednesday, or IT girl?"

"All of it. You're my girl, Felicity."

"And you're _my_ Oliver."

...

 _In the afternoon_

Roy slowly opened his eyes, convinced that he was in heaven, or hell. He slowly turned his head and saw Thea sitting on a chair pulled near beside his bed, head in her arms, sleeping soundlessly. He knew then, he did not die.

He lifted his arm and lightly caressed Thea's cheek, her skin soft to his touch. Thea was woken up by his sudden touch, and she immediately poured a cup of water for him and helped him up.

"Thea? Are you okay?" Roy gently smiled.

"Who's the one that supposed to be asking? You're laying on the hospital bed," Thea chastised.

"I'm fine, Thea. How are you?" Roy asked.

"Not a scratch, Abercrombie."

"I fulfilled that promise, does that count for a present?" Roy asked cheekily.

"You bet," Thea smirked and leaned in.

The nurse went in and with one look, she immediately closed the door and smiled. _Ah, young love_.

...

Tommy groaned and heard the machines beeping beside him. He realized he was in the hospital and slowly opened his eyes. A brunette was beside his bed, looking at files, most probably of some case.

"Laurel," Tommy said softly.

Laurel looked up, surprised, and closed her file.

"Tommy, I'm so glad you are okay. You silly dope, don't you ever do that to me again, ever, Tommy! Next time I'll kill you myself," Laurel scolded lightly.

"I'll choose that option every single time, Laurel, if it means you being safe and alive," Tommy grinned.

He was thanked by a passionate kiss and all the pain from the impaled wound receded away.

"How's everyone?" He asked when they broke for air.

"Ollie's in the hospital-" Laurel started.

"Oliver? How is he?" Tommy interrupted. He knew Oliver was the one who stayed with him and saved him before the ambulance arrived.

...

 _Flashback_

 _"Tommy? Tommy! Stay with me, Tommy! You are going to be fine!" Oliver lowered his hood and switched off the voice synthesizer, and started applying pressure around the wound._

 _"Ollie? Tell...tell Laurel-" Tommy gasped, believing that he could not make it in time for the ambulance to arrive._

 _"Thomas Merlyn, you are going to tell Dinah Laurel Lance that you love her yourself! Fight, Tommy! Laurel is waiting for you!" Oliver cut him off, desperately trying to stop the bleeding._

 _"Okay, I-I'll try, Ollie," Tommy replied and tried to smile, which turned into a grimace from the pain._

 _Ambulance sirens could be heard after a few minutes and Oliver put the hood on and said, "Tommy, just say that the vigilante put pressure around the wound to stop the bleeding. Don't move at all, until they tell you to do so. I have to go."_

 _"Yes, okay, thank you, Oliver," Tommy said. The unspoken message was clear._ You are not a monster, Oliver. You are a hero.

 _..._

"Dad said he's out of the woods for now. He'll be okay," Laurel comforted him.

"Laurel. When the vigilante was helping me, I told him to tell you a message. But he told me that I will tell you myself, face to face, and I have to fight to live for you," Tommy paused.

"Tommy?"

"I love you, Laurel. I will always love you, no matter if you choose Ollie or me," Tommy declared.

Hearing this, Laurel broke into a bright smile and replied, "I do love Oliver, and I'm sure Oliver still loves me. We both love each other to a certain degree, but, Tommy, we won't ever be together. I love you, Tommy, I'm _in_ love with you."

"Me too, Laurel."

With that, they enveloped into a hug so touching that Lance, standing at the door, did not bear to interrupt.

...

 **A/N:** Done, after two days of continuous writing when I have a little free time. Started off as a short one-shot about Roy helping out the people in the Glades and Thea driving off in 1x23, but ended with Oliver, Felicity, Thea, Roy, Laurel, Tommy, and Lance. I hope you liked this!

Oh, I'm just posting this one-shot before the next chapter of _Affinity: Magic and Arrows._ For any followers of me or my Harry Potter fanfiction _Never Turning Back,_ no, I'm not giving that fic up; I'm just trying my hand at another fandom for a while.

Till next time, readers, and please remember to review!


End file.
